Devices for adjusting mirrors housings can be used, for instance, to rotate a shell-shaped housing part mounted on the supporting frame, such as, for example, a mirror cap, from a parking position to a use position. The shell-shaped housing part then usually surrounds at least a part of the device for adjustment, so that the shell-shaped housing can screen the device at least partly. Usually, on the supporting frame, a mirror adjuster is provided for fine-tuning the position of a mirror surface held by the mirror adjuster. To that end, the mirror adjuster mounted on the supporting frame usually comprises a first adjustment actuator to be able to adjust the mirror surface to some extent about a substantially horizontal adjustment axis and a second adjustment actuator to be able to adjust or fine-tune the mirror surface to some extent about a substantially vertical adjustment axis.
However, such devices are often relatively large, often include many parts and, as a result, are often relatively complex in structure and/or are relatively costly to produce, for instance due to the many parts and/or due to the many operations that are necessary to assemble such a device, and/or can get damaged relatively quickly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device, in particular an exterior mirror device, that can at least partly counteract these disadvantages.